


Wenn der Morgen dich grüßt

by pippen2112



Series: Du musst nur fragen [You Need Only Ask] [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Communication, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Caleb Widogast, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Language Kink, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Probably OOC but fjuck it these men deserve softness, Sensuality, Spoilers to Episode 58 (ish), Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Widowfjord Week 2019, soft domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: “Y’know,” Fjord says as he scrubs the back of his neck. “You were real good to me last night, and I was less than able to return the favor. If you’re interested…”A warm hand lands on his bare shoulder, firm as it turns him to face Caleb. “Fjord, you owe me nothing. You understand that, ja?”Fjord frowns, still navel-gazing.Caleb goes on. “I did not help you last night because I expected a favor in kind. I know I have been… less than forthright in the past, but I would not take advantage of you in that way.” He cups Fjord’s chin, tilting Fjord to meet his gaze. “So long as you enjoyed yourself and feel recovered as a result, I am satisfied.” And one liar to another, there’s nothing in Caleb’s face but burning honesty.Face hot and flushed, Fjord drops his gaze to his lap and fiddles with the bedclothes. Hearing Caleb’s reasoning, he gets it; now he just has to say what he’s been holding back. “Caleb,” he says calmly, meeting Caleb’s eye once more, “not too long ago someone a hell of a lot smarter than me said something about not offering to do something he didn’t wanna do. And right now, if you’re interested, I’d really like to return the favor. Please and thank you.”





	Wenn der Morgen dich grüßt

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a huge thanks to the CritGoals discord as well as the WidoFjord discord and everyone who wanted soft smut. And a huge shout out to madnessiseverything (https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything) for providing the German translations!
> 
> This fic was written for Day 1 of Widowfjord weeks for the prompts "pining" and "fluff". There's a lot of pining here for two dudes at the start of a sexual relationship, but then again Fjord and Caleb continue to defy convention.
> 
> I think I tagged everything appropriately, but if I missed anything, please let me know.
> 
> German translations available in the end notes.

When the moving comes to find him, Fjord wakes slowly, sluggishly. His limbs are heavy, and a pleasant haze shrouds his mind, one he’s unwilling to shake away. For the first time in weeks, he feels properly rested and not just because he’s sleeping in an actual bed for once.

Memories of the night before come to him through the haze: Caleb’s scent, warm and ripe and close around him; the heat of his touch covering every inch of him, teasing him higher and higher; the softness of his voice and his words, keeping him tethered through the storm. His heart leaps in his chest, and eyes still closed, he touches his wrist, sucking in a breath at pressure against the sensitive skin. His stomach flips.

Caleb wanted him. He didn’t just see their brief bouts of intimacy just as one friend helping another. No, Caleb had taken the time and effort to tend to Fjord in ways he could hardly comprehend, much less put into words. Were it not for the sores around his wrists and the bone-deep relaxation thrumming through him, he’d have to pinch himself to believe it. Instead, he grins into his pillow.

Caught up in the swell of emotions in his chest, Fjord blinks, expecting sunlight, but the inn room is dark, the sky outside the window still an inky blue, the stars shining as bright as Fjord remembers them from nights on the open sea. _Right, magic._ He shakes his head and huddles deeper under the covers. He doesn’t know if they’ll be in Rosohna long enough for this strange magic to become normal; at this point, he doesn’t want to think about that, just wants to relish a few more moments of peace before Jester or Beau or Nott pound on the door and drag him and Caleb out to greet the day. Fjord pulls the covers up over his shoulders and snuggles backward, seeking Caleb’s warmth.

But the bed behind him is cold. Empty.

He sits up abruptly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he scans the room. The bed is vacant, the sheets dented and rumpled, and Caleb’s clothes, coat, and boots are gone. _Caleb_ is gone.

And all at once, the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest clenches and hardens in an iron weight, sinking into his gut like a stone to the bottom of the sea. His gaze darts to the indentation in Caleb’s pillow, the neat coil of red rope and the half-empty vial of oil on the nightstand, the raw red marks ringing his wrists. The details that last night was real, not some dream of what could never be sent to torment him. And it was real. It _was._

_Maybe it was only real for one of you._

He turns to face the bedside, the empty half of the room at his back as he pulls one of the blankets up over his bare chest. Head hanging, Fjord squeezes his eyes shut and swallows around a new torrent of emotions. Heat behind his eyelids. A dull pang in his chest as he fights his body’s instinct to collapse in on itself. His hands trembling. _What were you thinking?_ He doesn’t even know.

His cheeks burn; still, he buries his face in his hands and takes breath after measured breath to stop himself from doing something stupid. Like crying. What good would bawling his eyes out do? Not a damn thing.

Just as he starts to get himself put back together, the floorboards in the hall creak, and the door knob turns open. Fjord jerks to his feet, summoning the falchion in a heartbeat, only to find Caleb in the doorway carrying a covered tray, his face pinched in confusion. For a solid ten seconds they just stand there, neither moving nor speaking. Ten seconds, and then a wave of relief slams into Fjord so strongly he collapses back onto the bed. The sword falls from his hands, but Fjord bamfs it away before it clatters to the ground. He pulls the blankets back over himself, painfully aware of his nakedness. “G’mornin’,” he drawls.

As soon as he speaks, Caleb closes and locks the door behind him, carries the tray to the nightstand, and stoops in front of Fjord, cupping his cheek and leaning in. “Are you alright, _Bärchen_?” he says, his voice thin and quiet. “You’re awfully flush. Are you feeling unwell?”

He shakes his head, heart swelling at the show of concern even as guilt twists his stomach. “I’m okay, Cay,” he murmurs, letting himself press into Caleb’s touch. Letting it ground his hammering heart. But owning up to his foolish, frazzled thoughts feels impossible right now; instead, he scrambles for an excuse. “Had a bad dream. Woke up spooked.”

“I’m so sorry,” Caleb replies, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Fjord’s forehead. “I thought that after last night you might appreciate a lie-in. I thought I would be back before you woke.”

“Not your fault,” he whispers, the corners of his eyes stinging but he blinks through the discomfort. “Just my dumb head. I’ll be okay.”

Concern wrinkles around his eyes, but Caleb doesn’t mention it. With a reassuring sweep of his thumb across Fjord’s cheek, Caleb stands and removes the cover from the tray. The savory smell of breakfast food wafts over him, and Fjord’s stomach grumbles through the quiet room. Last night really took it out of him.

“Sit back,” Caleb says as he picks up the tray. Fjord shuffles back, propped up against the headboard, and Caleb places the tray on his lap. “Eat. We’ve a big day ahead of us.”

Looking over the spread, Fjord feels that quiet, needy place in his chest constrict. _How long can you hope this will last? How long until he finds someone more worthwhile to saddle up with?_ He bites the inside of his cheek and promptly shoves those thoughts aside. Caleb cares, has gone out of his way to show Fjord he cares. Whatever his worries, his insecurities, they’re clearly unfounded. It’ll just take some time to convince himself of that. Glancing from the food to Caleb, he says, “Only if you’ll join me. Don’t think I can finish all this off by myself.” Not with the anxious twinge in his stomach.

Caleb grins. “Of course.” But before he can remove his coat and boots, his eyes flit to Fjord’s wrists and the raw skin exposed there. He curses under his breath and goes to his bag, rummaging inside until he stands with a small metal tin and a roll of fresh bandages. “Let me attend to your wrists first.”

“Oh.” He looks down at his wrists, runs one thumb across the abrasions, and swallows a whine. “You don’t have to,” he says, hanging his head. “They’re not so bad.” And when the marks fade, what will Fjord have to remind himself that, for a night at least, he was wanted?

“Indulge me, _Liebling._ ”

Fuck, how can he say no to that?

Fjord offers his wrists in turn and struggles to keep his breathing slow and even as Caleb spreads an herbal ointment over his skin and wraps them. The care and attention makes Fjord grit his teeth and tense his shoulders to stop himself from going boneless and toppling into Caleb’s touch. _Going belly-up for the first person to give you a second glance. That’s a big damn risk you’re taking, putting your heart in his hands._

For a moment, his spine stiffens and he considers guarding himself, but as soon as his wounds are seen too, Caleb presses a kiss to each wrist and smiles up at him. Small and sweet and filled with aching earnestness, the kind he so rarely shows. Without a word, Caleb toes off his boots, shrugs off his coat, and slips onto the bed beside him, picking at the food and encouraging Fjord to eat, pressed close and warm against Fjord’s side. Steady. Constant. Before he can stop himself, Fjord finds himself leaning into Caleb, relishing the closeness.

“What time is it?” he asks as he polishes off the last of his porridge and returns the tray to the nightstand.

“A little before eight. 7:42 to be precise.”

Fjord chews the inside of his cheek, considering. They don’t have any pressing engagements this morning—just to check in with that professor the Bright Queen mentioned and to familiarize themselves with their new home—and Jester can and will sleep like the dead when given the opportunity. They have time.

“Y’know,” he says as he scrubs the back of his neck and lets the blanket around his shoulders fall, baring himself. “You were real good to me last night, and I was less than able to return the favor.” He stares down at his lap. “If you’re interested…”

A warm hand lands on his bare shoulder, firm as it turns him to face Caleb. “Fjord, you owe me nothing. You understand that, _ja_?”

Fjord frowns, still navel-gazing.

When he doesn’t respond, Caleb goes on. “I did not help you last night because I expected a favor in kind. I know I have been… less than forthright in the past, but I would not take advantage of you in that way.” He cups Fjord’s chin, tilting Fjord to meet his gaze. “You were in turmoil and asked for help, and when it was over, you were so overcome I did not think it right to take you up on your offer. So long as you enjoyed yourself and feel recovered as a result, I am satisfied.” And one liar to another, there’s nothing in Caleb’s face but burning honesty. No lie to be found.

Face hot and flushed, Fjord drops his gaze to his lap and fiddles with the bedclothes. _Trust_ , he reminds himself. _Honesty. Respect._ Hearing Caleb’s reasoning, he gets it; now he just has to say what he’s been holding back. He swallows hard and lets out a long exhale. “Caleb,” he says calmly, meeting Caleb’s eye once more, “not too long ago someone a hell of a lot smarter than me said something about not offering to do something he didn’t wanna do. And right now, if you’re interested, I’d really like to return the favor. Please and thank you.”

Caleb’s lips part with a breathless sound of want. He blushes, and his eyes flare, bright with the same energy that appears when he’s casting. He moves his hand from Fjord’s chin to the nape of his neck, stroking his thumb along Fjord’s hairline. “ _Ja, das ist gut_.”

An uncertain grin spreads across his face. “Did… did you just forget Common?”

Caleb doesn’t respond, but his blush spreads from his hairline to the collar of his shirt. Before Fjord can laugh, Caleb pulls him into a kiss. Deep and passionate and so achingly sweet Fjord’s chest seizes up around his lungs, choking him. Caleb’s hands are warm against his skin, steadying as Fjord’s spine relaxes and the tension eases out of his shoulders. Gods, they did this just last night, but it still feels better than he could’ve dreamed. Safe and secure and cared for. _Wanted._

When they part of air, Fjord presses his forehead to Caleb’s, panting for air. Caleb doesn’t seem much better off; his chest is heaving and his breathing ragged. _I did that,_ Fjord thinks with a surge of pride. Biting back a grin, he nuzzles against Caleb and asks, “How do you wanna do this?”

Caleb sighs, his grip firm and his gaze warm and full of intent. “Oh, _Bärchen. Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich für dich tun würde._ ” Shaking himself, he leans a little more against Fjord, his free hand trailing down Fjord’s bicep and squeezing lightly. “No, no,” he says in Common, voice and accent thicker than before, “this is your show, Fjord. I am at your disposal in whatever manner you desire. However you would feel most comfortable.”

His gut lurches, arousal surging through him as idea after idea leap to mind. Caleb crouching over him, caging him against the mattress and bending him nearly in two. Or bending Caleb over the edge of the bed and mounting him. _Claiming him._ Fjord casts that thought aside abruptly. Now’s not the time for those type of thoughts, not by a long shot. Instead, he considers another idea: working himself open slow and sweet before straddling Caleb’s hips and riding until they both forget how to speak. He shivers, trailing his nose along Caleb’s cheek. “If it’s alright, I’d like to make you feel good. Let you relax a bit while I do the heavy lifting.”

Caleb gasps, his pupils dilating wide and dark as his hands scramble for purchase on Fjord’s shoulders. He draws Fjord in for another kiss, licking into Fjord’s mouth and groaning quietly. When they part, Caleb nods fervently. “ _Ja_ , who am I to turn down such an offer?”

Fjord rumbles with delight, ducking down to suck a mark along the hollow of Caleb’s throat as his hands skim lower and lower. Tugging at Caleb’s shirt, he glances up and grins. “May I?”

“I insist,” Caleb replies, his voice quivering with need.

After that, Fjord wastes no time. He strips Caleb of his shirt and buries his face in Caleb’s chest, the coarse hair scratching at his cheeks but he’ll endure a thousand discomforts to bask in Caleb’s scent. He licks and nips his way down, relishing Caleb’s every bated breath and contented sigh as he goes. Fjord fumbles with the laces to Caleb’s trousers, groaning low in his chest as he works them open and shimmies them down Caleb’s legs. Without hesitation, Fjord nuzzles against the crease of Caleb’s hip, his hands wrapping around Caleb’s hips and holding him in place. His stomach flutters as he kisses every inch of Caleb, the scent of his arousal strong around him. 

“Fjord,” Caleb whispers, pushing a hand through Fjord’s hair and cradling his head, “do not tease me, _Liebling_. _Du weißt nicht, wie lange ich hiervon geträumt habe. Bitte_.”

The words mean nothing to him, but that pleading tone leaves his toes curling and his breath short. Fjord sits back on his heels and takes in Caleb. His long legs and narrow hips and pretty pink cock. His lean chest, a blush steadily creeping south beneath his chest hair. His face, eyes smoldering and mouth tipped open and his hair haloed around him. _Fuck, he’s beautiful_. Fjord lets out a soft moan as he squeezes tight around Caleb’s hips.

“ _Meine Götter, du bist ein Anblick,_ ” Caleb says, reaching toward Fjord but hesitating. “You are most distracting.”

Fjord laughs, leaning in until he can nestle his cheek in Caleb’s outstretched palm. “I think you got that backwards, darlin’.” He tilts his head and presses a kiss to Caleb’s wrist. From the corner of his eye, he sees Caleb bite his lip as his chest hitches around a strangled noise. “You can keep talkin’ if you want.” Before Caleb can protest, he goes on. “I like your voice. Like hearing you enjoy yourself.”

Caleb’s blush turns darker, his hips bucking forward. “Then give me something to enjoy.”

Groaning a quiet “yes, sir,” Fjord drops back down to the mattress. It’s been a while since he’s done this, a long while, but he wraps a hand around the base of Caleb’s dick to steady it and laves the head with his tongue. The taste isn’t as bad as he recalls, but Caleb gasps above him and lurches forward for more. Grinning, Fjord closes his eyes and sucks Caleb into his mouth.

“ _Scheiße, ist das gut. Du bist so lieb zu mir_ ,” Caleb says, one of his hands moving to the back of Fjord’s head and holding him gently. “ _Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir zeigen, was ich sehe._ ”

He whimpers, torn between pressing back into Caleb’s touch and sucking Caleb deeper, taking every inch of him he can hold. Mindful of his growing tusks, Fjord bobs his head, his breath hitching at the gentle friction of Caleb against his lips paired with the soft touch in his hair.

“ _Ich würde dir zeigen, wie stark du bist, wie geliebt du bist. Wie dein Lächeln den Raum erhellt und dein Lachen meine Seele wärmt._ ” Caleb’s breath catches, his voice thin and quivering as he soldiers on. “ _Meine Götter, du bist schöner als du weißt und es ist ein Privileg, dich so zu haben. Zu sehen, wie bereitwillig du nachgibts. Dich in deinen ungeschützten Momenten festzuhalten und dir Trost zu bringen._ ”

Fjord groans, pushing farther and farther, deeper and deeper, until Caleb hits the back of his throat and his nose is buried in Caleb’s curls. Above him, Caleb hisses and gasps, hips twitching under the strain of holding himself still. His hand fists in Fjord’s hair, pinpricks of pain that send a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He groans again and tries hard to swallow around Caleb, but his gag reflex is more finicky in real life than in his mind. He pulls back, coughing hard, his eyes watering.

“Shh,” Caleb whispers, bringing his free hand down to cup Fjord’s cheek, “ _Tu dir nicht weh. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen könnte._ ”

Face burning, Fjord blinks away from that earnest yearning in Caleb’s eyes, biting his lip to stifle a keen. He grinds his hips against the mattress, the unyielding friction leaving him dazed and floating. As soon as he’s composed himself, he glances up at Caleb and whispers, “Don’t stop.” He doesn’t take his eyes off Caleb as he swallows him down once more.

“ _Scheiße, Fjord, du wirst mein Tod sein. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob du mein Herz aus meinen Schwanz lutschen willst. Du hast es schon._ ” His grip tightens in Fjord’s hair, and with a careful roll of his hips, Caleb thrusts in a slow, steady counterpoint. Fjord’s eyes flutter closed, going loose and pliant in Caleb’s grip. He lets his mouth tip open, alternative between working his tongue along the underside of Caleb’s cock and sucking. “ _Wenn du mich haben willst, bin ich dein. Dein. Dein. Meine Götter!_ ”

With a sudden cry, Caleb jerks and spills in his mouth. Heat flares in his gut, and Fjord swallows his spend, a merry hum resonating in his head. _I did that._ He’s practically preening from the thought alone.

He milks Caleb through his orgasm, only pulling off at the sharp tug to his hair. But Caleb doesn’t let up until Fjord scrambles up the bed, propped up on his hands and knees. With a soft, needy sound, Caleb pulls Fjord down into another kiss, licking into his mouth and groaning like he’s chasing the taste of himself. Fjord gasps, his hips jerking. His dick drags over Caleb’s stomach, and his gasp twists into a sharp whine. Caleb growls, wrapping a leg around Fjord’s hips and pulling them flush together, and with a helpless whimper, Fjord grinds against him. “ _Genau so, Bärchen. Ich möchte dich an mir spüren. In mir. Ich möchte spüren, wie du loslässt. Nur für mich. Bitte, Liebchen. Bitte._ ”

Face buried in Caleb’s shoulder to smother his moans, Fjord ruts against him, quick and dirty and helpless but to chase his pleasure. Fervid, biting kisses trail over his neck as Caleb noses at his ear and whispers gently, lovingly. “ _Ich bin hier, Fjord._ ” Caleb curls one hand in Fjord’s hair, the other worming between them and curling around Fjord’s cock. “ _Ich werde immer für dich da sein_.”

A sob hitches in his chest. He bites Caleb’s shoulder as his everything tenses. _Don’t let me go. Please_. His heart clenches and his eyes sting and he clings to Caleb like he’ll disappear if Fjord lets him go. One, two, three thrusts, and he shatters to pieces, coming with a broken moan.

For a long time, longer than he can fathom, he holds tight to Caleb, claws probably gouging into his flesh. Caleb just holds him tight, petting his hair and whispering sweet nonsense in his ear until long after Fjord’s breath has steadies and his eyes have dried. Only then does he roll off Caleb and tuck himself into Caleb’s side, reluctant to abandon the warm comfort. Unphased, Caleb combs his fingers through Fjord’s hair, humming a soft tune under his breath, a Zemnian lullaby he guesses. For reasons he cannot begin to understand, the tune makes him chuckle. “So much for me doing all the work, huh?” Fjord says off-handedly.

Caleb laughs, a gentle broken note that fills Fjord’s chest with warmth. “I don’t know about that, _Bärchen_. You were extremely thorough with me. I haven’t felt that good in a very long time.”

Fjord flushes and snuggles closer. Eyes squeezed shut, he considers casting the rest of the world aside and just staying here, tucked safely into Caleb’s side for the rest of forever. In this moment, he wants nothing else, but as always, life has other plans. Just as he gets comfortable, there’s a rapid knock at the door and Beau hollers, “Fjord! Caleb! Get your asses up! We’ve gotta figure out what the fuck we’re doing.”

Fjord jolts in bed, and Caleb curses quietly before calling back. “We will be down in a moment, Beauregard.”

“I’ll give you two. Then I’m sending Nott in after you.”

Caleb shudders. “Understood. We will be there.” Only after footsteps sound down the hall does Caleb murmur, “Regrettably, our lie-in is over.”

Grumbling, Fjord rolls off the side of the bed and to his feet. He hears Caleb follow suit, the pair cleaning themselves of sweat and spend and hurriedly dressing, moving through each other’s space with relative ease. As he puts on his armor, Fjord side-eyes Caleb and grins. “Y’know, I don’t think I’ve heard you talk that much in one go before.”

Caleb stiffens, a self-conscious flush coloring his cheeks. “My apologies,” he says quietly, turning his back to Fjord. “I got carried away.”

Fjord reaches out toward Caleb but stops short. Slowly, purposefully, he approaches Caleb, moving into his eyeline before laying a hand on his shoulder, his thumb stroking over the spot he bit only moments earlier, careful not to put undue pressure on it. “No need to apologize, darlin’. I’m not gonna kick you outta bed if a little dirty talk gets you off.” He cups Caleb’s scraggily cheek, pouring all his emotion into the gentle touch. “But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious what you were saying.”

But Caleb doesn’t look mollified by Fjord’s reassurances. If anything, his flush has grown brighter, his skin hot beneath Fjord’s palm. Thankfully, Caleb takes a step closer to him, resting a hand on Fjord’s side, staring into the middle distance between them. “It is…,” He pauses, considering. “I don’t exactly remember. It was a heat-of-the-moment thing, and it’s hard to translate sometimes, _ja_?” Caleb glances down at his hands, and with a wary grin, Caleb offers, “Perhaps before next time I can teach you Comprehend Language if you are still curious.”

Fjord’s heart leaps in his chest. “Next time?” he asks, his voice coming out strangled. He clears his throat, purposefully pitching his voice down into its normal register. “You… you wanna do this again?”

“ _Ja,_ of course. _Ich würde den Mond vom Himmel holen, wenn es dir gefallen würde._ ” Caleb tilts his head to the side and kisses Fjord’s wrist. “Whenever you wish. You need only ask.”

And suddenly, Fjord’s insides turn warm and soupy, his knees quivering under him. But he swallows down the feeling and gives Caleb a quiet grin and a kiss on the cheek, and together, they head downstairs to greet the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit are always welcome!
> 
> Translations Key
> 
> Title -Wenn der Morgen dich grüßt - When the Morning Greets You
> 
> 1 - “Ja, das ist gut.” - Yes, this is good
> 
> 2 - Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich für dich tun würde. - You have no idea what I would do for you.
> 
> 3 - Du weißt nicht, wie lange ich hiervon geträumt habe. Bitte. - You don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of this. Please.
> 
> 4 - Meine Götter, du bist ein Anblick. - My gods, you are a vision.
> 
> 5 - “Scheiße, ist das gut. Du bist so lieb zu mir. - Fuck, that’s good. You are so sweet to me.
> 
> 6 - “Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir zeigen, was ich sehe. - I wish I could show you what I see
> 
> 7 - Ich würde dir zeigen, wie stark du bist, wie geliebt du bist. Wie dein Lächeln den Raum erhellt und dein Lachen meine Seele wärmt. - I would show you how strong you are, how loved you are. How your smile lights up the room and your laugh warms my soul.
> 
> 8 - Meine Götter, du bist schöner als du weißt und es ist ein Privileg, dich so zu haben. Zu sehen, wie bereitwillig du nachgibts. Dich in deinen ungeschützten Momenten festzuhalten und dir Trost zu bringen. - Gods, you are more beautiful than you know, and it is a privilege to have you like this. To see you submit so willingly. To hold you in your most vulnerable moments and bring you comfort
> 
> 9 - Tu dir nicht weh. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen könnte. - Don’t hurt yourself. I don’t know if I could bear it.
> 
> 10 - Scheiße, Fjord, du wirst mein Tod sein. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob du mein Herz aus meinen Schwanz lutschen willst. Du hast es schon. - Fuck, Fjord, you will be the death of me. It feels like you’re trying to suck my heart out through my dick. You already have it.
> 
> 11 - “Wenn du mich haben willst, bin ich dein. Dein. Dein. Meine Götter. - If you will have me, I am yours. Yours. Yours. Oh gods!
> 
> 12 -Genau so, Bärchen. Ich möchte dich an mir spüren. In mir. Ich möchte spüren, wie du loslässt. Nur für mich. Bitte, Liebchen. Bitte. - Just like that, barchen. I want to feel you against me. Inside me. I want to feel you come undone. Just for me. Please, love. Please.
> 
> 13 - Ich bin hier, Fjord. - I’m here, Fjord.
> 
> 14 - Ich werde immer für dich da sein - I will always be here for you
> 
> 15 - Ich würde den Mond vom Himmel holen, wenn es dir gefallen würde. - I would pull down the moon if it would please you.


End file.
